Accept Me For Who I Am
by TigerHawkBramble
Summary: Kiba wasn't like other Umbreon. She was white, and got picked on. So, she runs away. Next thing she knows, she's traveling with an outlaw Absol named, Tsume. And maybe, just maybe, he could be the one to steal her heart. I DON'T OWN POKEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Accept Me For Who I Am

Prologue

Kiba wanted out. She wanted to leave the place she grew up. To leave the mocking laughter, the bulling, everything. Kiba wanted to leave the place she grew up to find the place where she wouldn't be teased because of her white pelt and red rings.

Tsume wanted to be free. Free from running from the police for something he didn't do. He wanted a place where there were no rules. A place where you could do anything you wanted, and not get in trouble.

What happens when the two cross paths? Maybe friendship, maybe romance. Could be both. Could they put their differences aside? And travel to find their paradise? Maybe, just maybe, they could.

**A/N: Just a story that can give me something to do when I run out of ideas for my Warriors meet Soul Eater story (which I'm still continuing, just at a loss for ideas)**

**Background info (Kiba): Kiba is a white Umbreon with red rings. She is constantly picked on because of this so she leaves the place where she grew up.**

**Background info (Tsume): Tsume is a black Absol with orange markings (claws, head, sickle thing, tail) He is blamed for a crime and is on the run from the police, while looking for a place where he can be free.**

**That's all I'm saying! Review if you want me to continue this! :3**


	2. On The Run

**Me: Sorry for the wait! High School is... bleh... I don't like it... But, I will try to update as often as I can!**

**Kiba: By saying all of this Tiger you're keeping them from the story...**

**Tsume: She's got a point so...**

**Me, Kiba and Tsume: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

On The Run

Kiba ran from the bullies, who made fun of her, "Why won't you just leave me alone!" she yelled at them.

The three who were chasing her were a Houndoom named Koja, a Mightyena named Rin and a Honchkrow named Snoop. Koja laughed, "No reason, Misfit! Just gives us something to do!"

Kiba stopped and turned around, "Jerks! Ice Beam!" she yelled at them letting loose her attack, freezing the ground in front of the three making them slip and fall. Kiba turned back around and kept running till she hid in a bush.

"Where'd she go!" Rin yelled.

"I think she went this way! Come on!" Snoop said leading them away from Kiba.

She left her hiding place and sighed sadly. Kiba turned and walked slowly away, kicking a rock. "It's not my fault my fur's white..." she mumbled. "Or that my rings are red..."

She shook her head, "Well, if they want me out then I'll get out!" she turned to look at the place were she grew up before running forward.

/././

Kiba panted and sat down, she was at the base of a mountain. "I've been running for a while... Maybe it's time to finally take a-" she broke off hearing pawsteps. She gulped and jumped in a snow bank. _This is where my pelt comes in handy! _She thought.

She looked out and saw a black Absol running by. "Man, they're still after me?" he sighed. "Oh well, might as well find a place to hide." he looked around and jumped in a snow bank, and went deeper into it. "This should be good!"

Kiba was about to confront him when she saw Officer Loki, a Lucario, with his partner Cora, a Marowak.

"Blast it! Where did he get to now!" Loki growled.

"It would be hard for him to hide here, of all places, with that black fur of his!" Cora yelled. She looked around. "Maybe we should check the mountain?"

"I'm afraid we have no choice Cora. You can stay here if you want." Loki said.

Cora frowned under her skull. "I'm coming with you Loki. I don't care if I have a type-disadvantage!"

Loki sighed, "Very well. Just stay close."

And with that the pair ran toward Snowflake mountain. The black Absol laughed and came out from his hiding place, "HA! They think I'm going to go into that death-trap? They're crazy!"

Kiba rolled her eyes, _What a stuck-up idiot..._ She came from her hiding place and immediately turned to Snowflake Mountain. _Guess I got no choice..._ Kiba started then stopped hearing the Absol call to her.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" he said standing in front of her.

"To Snowflake Mountain, what's it look like?" Kiba snapped.

"Well, I doubt that you'd be able to make it there on your own. The name's Tsume by the way." he introduced.

"I don't believe I asked for your name mister. Now move." Kiba replied.

"Harsh." Tsume said moving, but following her. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"It's Kiba happy? And why are you following me outlaw?" Kiba growled.

"Oooooh. Someone's in a foul mood." Tsume joked. "I take it that you saw that thing with Loki and Cora right? So do you want to know about that little incident?"

Kiba stopped and turned, "Look dude. 1. I couldn't care less about that. 2. Why are you following me? 3. I want it to stop. And 4. Leave me alone!"

Tsume smirked, "1. Alright then. 2. No reason. 3. And if I say no? 4. You've a temper don't ya?"

Kiba growled and shot an Ice Beam at Tsume freezing him on the spot, "Should have stopped when you had that chance." she turned and ran to the mountain.

But, Tsume melted the icy prison and smirked, "Well, this ought to be interesting..." he laughed and followed Kiba in.

**Me: Kiba doesn't seem to like Tsume does she? ^^**

**Kiba: Well, if someone was following you for no reason I doubt you would like them Tiger!**

**Tsume: What else am I supposed to do Kiba?**

**Kiba: *glares at Tsume and walks off***

**Tsume: You're so mean~! *runs after her***

**Me: -_-" Geez... You guys are weird! Review please! *runs after them***


	3. An Odd Team

Chapter 3

Kiba turned corners and panted, _Snowflake Mountain's a lot tougher then I thought it would be..._ she thought. _If it's so tough then why didn't they name it... oh I don't know... Maybe Blizzard Mountain!_

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Wait, I think Blizzard Mountain was already taken..." she muttered aloud. Too bad for her an Abomasnow heard her.

"There you are!" he yelled angrily, "This is what you get for attacking my son!"

"Oh come on!" Kiba snapped, narrowly avoiding a Blizzard from the angry Abomasnow. "Your son's the one that attacked me!" She really didn't want to get in a fight. All she wanted to do was get over the mountain! But once again, as usual, Lord Arceus was not on her side today.

"Looks like you need some help." someone said from behind Kiba. She jumped towards the voice and blinked. It was Tsume! She wasn't sure whether or not to be angry that he's here or glad.

Tsume smirked, "I'll help, but only if you let me travel with you."

Kiba stared, mouth agape, _Well, it's either that or get torn apart by the Abomasnow..._ she considered it, then sighed, "Alright! Fine!"

Tsume smiled, "Cool." he turned back to the Abomasnow, "Let's see if you can survive this! Flamethrower!" Tsume let loose a string of flames from his mouth, scorching the Abomasnow. The Abomasnow yelled in pain and ran off, trying to get rid of his burn.

Kiba turned and got ready to sneak off again, when Tsume cleared his throat, "Going somewhere Kiba?"

Kiba silently cursed and turned, "No Tsume." she looked away and saw the sun setting. "Come on, we might as well go find some place to rest for the night."

Tsume nodded and walked past Kiba. Kiba's eyes widened as a sudden gust of wind blew some of Tsume's fur from his face, revealing an ugly burn on the left side of his face. She was going to ask him about it but thought better of it._ I think I'll ask him about it later._

Tsume didn't notice Kiba's expression, he was too happy to be traveling with Kiba. The twosome soon found a small cave and they both walked into it. The only thing that could have been living here would have been a Smoochum and a Jynx. They didn't worry too much about it, if anything the two would have left soon since those types of pokèmon normally lived in some kinda winter hut.

Tsume let loose a small flamethrower and melted some of the snow on the ground. He laid down and motioned for Kiba to join him. Kiba narrowed her eyes but sighed, laying down next to him. There was an awkward silence between the two, but it didn't last long.

"So... Since we're going to be traveling together from now on," Tsume started. "Why don't we tell each other about ourselves?" he asked.

Kiba grunted, "Fine. Who should go first?"

"As the saying goes, 'Ladies first.'" Tsume said with a teasing bow.

Kiba sighed, "Well, its a long story." she tried to make him go first.

"Not like we're going anywhere."

Kiba sighed once more, "Alright... Well it goes like this..."

**Next chapter we learn about Kiba's past!**

**I'M ALIVE! MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! ****(Sorry about it being so short though)**

**Kiba and Tsume: O.O" uh...**

**Sorry... I'm just glad to at least update.**

**I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING LATELY! SCHOOL HAS ME BACKFLIPPING THROUGH TINY FLAMING HULA-HOOPS!**

**I'll try to keep updating and I hope I haven't lost any readers. And a thanks to those who have been waiting patiently!**

**Also an update for Warriors/Soul Eater Xover. I cannot update it until people vote on my pole for the story!**

**Kiba: Hope you're excited for my backstory next chapter.**

**Tsume: And mine's the chapter after Kiba's!**

**Kiba and I: TSUME! DON'T TELL THEM!**

**Tsume: Whoops sorry. Oh well, until next time!**


End file.
